James Bond Mafia
| image = File:Bond4.jpg.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Fox & Reaymond | link = James Bond Mafia | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = December 9th, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = # player #Impervious #Star_Tiger #Limey #DMS172 #Neptune #Silverheart #Peace #A. Person #GreyCells #RainThinker #SomeGuy #Twin Pop | first = Impervious & DMS172 & Neptune | last = Star_Tiger, Silverheart, A. Person, Rainthinker | mvp = | awards = - }} James Bond Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Fox & Reaymond based on James Bond It began on December 9th, 2008 and ended in a Baddie win N3 (December 15th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules From Fox: All PMs have been sent! Just a couple of reminders... # Please send all your actions to REAYMOND, not to me. He will pass on the actions so I can write the night post. # Any QUESTIONS are to be sent to me, I will answer as fully as I can (without giving anything away) # Please confirm that you recieved your PM, to either Reaymond or I, or both...it doesn't really matter :lol: As long as it's sent ;) # Have all PMs in by 7:00 AM EST on Thursday...it would be nice if we got them in as early as we can so that I can write the first night post, and we can get the game going! :D # Revealing of roles is not prohibited, but it kinda ruins the game, so avoid please. # Ghost posts must be in GREY! Role Description *Villains (Win by killing everyone except themselves, have BTSC and make a group kill every night) *Jaws - Can save 1 person any night, but not 2 nights in a row. *Dr No - Can stop one person from using their ability each night, but not the same person twice in a row. *Goldfinger - Anybody who visits him at night will die. *Blofeld - Any night, but not 2 in a row, can investigate 1 person finding out their role. *Heroes (Win by killing all the villains and the independent) *Bond - Can kill every night. *M - Can find out the role of one person every odd night starting night one. *Q - Can save one person every even night, but may only save themself once. *Miss Moneypenny - Shown Ability Can save one person every odd night starting night 3. *Felix Leiter - Can arrest one person a night and they are unable to vote the next day. The arrested have a 50% chance of being immune from any attacks and saving roles. *René Mathis - Can PM the hosts odd nights, starting night 3, one name, and the hosts will tell them if they are innocent, a baddie, or the independent. *Jinx - Shown Ability Can *cough*distract*cough* one person any night but not 2 in a row. The results of this may vary. *Independent (Win Condition kept secret) *Octopussy - Every even night can investigate one player, finding out the role of that player but not the secret ability. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Ok, I think that's it...:wacko: Congrats SPECTRE, and good job MI6 :D I totally love hosting...I think I'll have to try it again sometime ;) THANKS A BILLION REAYMOND for being the best co-host ever Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Star_tiger - Blofeld *Silverheart - Goldfinger *A. Person - Dr. No *Rainthinker - Jaws Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Ian and Flemming: Reaymond and Kat #Impervious - M Killed by Bond N1 #Star_tiger - Blofeld #Limeliam - Rene Killed N3 #Dms172 - Felix Leiter Killed by Jinx N1 #Neptune'sObsoluteVersion - Bond Killed by SPECTRE N1 #Silverheart - Goldfinger #Peace*out Lynched D2 found to be Octopussy #A. Person - Dr. No #Grey Cells - Jinx #Rainthinker - Jaws #Someguy Lynched D2 found to be Q #Twin Pop - Miss Moneypenny Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games